


Why Snow When You Can Have Sand

by Deadsettt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Australian Slang, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Christmas, Christmas in Australia, F/F, Fluff, Literally all the fluff, aussie christmas muic is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadsettt/pseuds/Deadsettt
Summary: Once the phone was connected, Lexa scrolled through the playlists until she came across one labelled '100 Chrissy Carols'. Hitting play the music started to swirl through the car, the trumpets fanfare lighting up the cabin before it abruptly changed into the twang of a banjo. Clarke laughed beside her, turning to look at the surprise on her face for a second before looking back at the road.Or;Its Christmas and Lexa's decided to join her girlfriend Clarke in her country





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i know its march and yes I know we dont have christmas until july and then december but this used to be a beachball/clarke fic but its ruining my goldstar lesbian reputation so if you've read that one you'll know its exactly the same except i changed he/him/his to she/her/hers and his name to Lexa
> 
> pl let me know if you like it bc im a slut for comments bc i thrive off positive attention and its how i have the motivation to write xx
> 
> yell at me @deadsetttt

"Hey babe, can you grab the esky from the kitchen, please?" Clarke's voice drifted through the house to Lexa, who was standing in the hallway.  _What the hell is an esky_  she frowned, heading to the kitchen anyway. She'd only been in Australia for a few months, but the slang was something she still wasn't used to yet. In Raven's, one of Clarke's friends, words she was "painfully American".

   
Stepping into the kitchen, she was confronted by a large blue box, which she gathered to be the esky. She checked the contents, which consisted of more ice than Antarctica and more than enough beer for two people, before dragging it out into the driveway where Clarke was trying to fit all of their stuff into her car.

   
She dropped the esky off in front of the boot before stepping back into the shade of the shed. Safe to say Lexa wasn't at all ready for the heat Christmas time brought in her girlfriend's country. She was used to Ohio weather, a couple inches of snow and no choice but to wear the ugly Christmas sweaters Anya insisted on. So the 95•+ temperature of December was a real shock to the system, but at least there was no chance of wearing those stupid sweaters.

   
It was at that moment Clarke popped out the side of the car, wearing a singlet that had 'I'm such a ho ho hornbag' written in the typical green and red colours. The reference had been explained, but she hadn't really understood. She herself had a shirt that said 'Let it snow... Elsewhere' with Santa leaning against a palm tree, courtesy of Clarke. Lexa found herself enjoying the view most Australians had towards Christmas. Despite snow being the last thing they expected from December, they were able to embrace the heat and turn it into a fully-fledged tradition. Besides, she thought the Santa in singlets and shorts in the shopping centre was funny.

   
"Ah, good. You found the esky," Clarke smiled, walking over and standing in her tippie toes to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. "Help me put it in the boot?" Together, they heaved the esky into the boot before Clarke stood back to go over what they needed one last time.

   
"Okay, so we've got the esky. You checked it, right?"

   
"Yep, everything's in it,"

   
"Good... Towels?"

   
"Check,"

   
"Camping chairs?"

   
"Yup,"

   
"Umm... Sunscreen? Presents? Sunnies?"

   
"Check, check, and what the hell are sunnies?"

   
Clarke laughed, a sound Lexa loved, before tapping the pair of sunglasses sitting on top of her brown curls. Lexa huffed, making Clarke laugh again.

   
Once the check was done and Clarke was sure they had everything, they both jumped into Clarke's 4WD, but not before Clarke ran back inside the house to grab a small blue bottle. "Mozzie repellent," being her explanation. Clarke pulled out onto the road this time, and set the Navman to Kings Beach, where they were going to stay for the day and hang out with some friends. Lexa knew most if the people who were going to be there, Raven, whom she'd spoken to via Skype call a dozen times, Monty and Jasper, Clarke's Uni friends, Harper, Monroe and Miller whom she'd met at a dinner they'd been invited to a few weeks ago. She was excited to see them all again, but wasn't so happy Anya wasn't with them. Anya was spending the holiday with her friends and girlfriend Luna back in the states. Despite this, she'd brought a shirt that had a picture of gum nuts with 'Kiss Me' written in cursive underneath it.  
 

The trip to the beach was uneventful, unlike most of the stories Clarke told her. One year they ran over a bottle that popped the tyre, another year the car got overheated and stopped working.

   
"Maybe it's because I'm here," Lexa grinned.

   
"Could be," Clarke smiled, not taking her eyes off the road.

   
While they drove, Clarke tossed her phone at her girlfriend and asked her to connect it to the cars Bluetooth. "It's too quiet in here, and we need some music. It's a road trip, and every road trip needs music!" Well she wasn't wrong.

   
Once the phone was connected, Lexa scrolled through the playlists until she came across one labelled '100 Chrissy Carols'. Hitting play the music started to swirl through the car, the trumpets fanfare lighting up the cabin before it abruptly changed into the twang of a banjo. Clarke laughed beside her, turning to look at the surprise on her face for a second before looking back at the road. While yes, Clarke did have Christmas themed songs on the playlist, classics and the not so classics, she couldn't help but add a few from her well-loved Christmas CD she'd received a few years back. Besides, seeing Lexa’s reaction was just too cute.

   
Clarke sang along quietly while Lexa tried to keep up with the song, more than a little confused as to what exactly a 'boomer' was. After the song progressed a bit, she figured it out. Neither of them couldn't help laughing as the singers of the song laughed, why they were laughing Lexa didn't know, but whatever the reason it had both her and Clarke laughing along.

   
The drive to the coast continued very much the same. There was a mix of songs in the playlist, from the classic song 'Silent Night' to Mariah Carey's 'When Christmas Comes', and then the Australian versions of classic Christmas songs, which all sounded to be by the same two blokes. They stopped once for fuel, but made it to the beach in record time.  
 

Once they pulled up, they both hopped out and surveyed the fairly crowded waterfront. For kilometres up the beach people had staked claim to sections of the beach with towels, umbrellas and the occasional tent. The ocean was full of people, surfers out in the open water and adults and children alike splashing around between the flags. The atmosphere radiated fun and Lexa knew that she was definitely going to enjoy herself.  
 

It wasn't until Clarke shouted a happy "Miller!" did Lexa notice the man jogging up the beach to greet them. The man, Miller, picked Clarke up in a hug and swung her around while they both laughed, and Lexa couldn't help but smile. Once Clarke was safely on the ground again Miller stepped up and wrapped Lexa into a hug just a big, though safely on the sand. 

   
They laughed and talked while they grabbed everything out of the boot, but mostly made fun of Lexa’s accent, before heading down the beach to the small spot they'd claimed. The space they'd claimed was littered with towels, shoes, half empty beer bottles and different bottles of sunscreen and spray. Soon enough their own shoes and towels joined the fray, and their shirts too. Clarke was wearing her bikini underneath her clothes, and Lexa wearing a bikini top and boardies. She couldn't help but watch as Clarke shimmied out of her clothes, and Clarke smiled when she saw her looking.

   
"Like what you see, eh?" Clarke walked up to her, her feet squeaking on the dry sand. Just as Lexa reached out she stopped and turned around. Lexa pouted as Clarke laughed again and rifled around her bag before producing a bottle of sunscreen.

   
"Trust me," Clarke waved the bottle at her, "we're going to need it."  
 

They took their sweet time putting the sunscreen on, Lexa tickling Clarke when she rubbed it into her back and Clarke running her hand over Lexa’s sensitive spot on her back making her squirm. Miller was sitting on his towel underneath a makeshift tent, made from towels, making gagging noises at the pair. They left Miller with their stuff while they chased each other into the waves. Laughing and splashing, they weaved their way around people between the flags. Lexa maybe thought this was the best fun she'd had in ages. Especially the look on Clarke's face when she tipped her off her shoulders and into the waves. Clarke frowned before launching herself at her, knocking her off balance and into the water. Lexa came up spluttering and frowned at the shit eating grin on Clarke's face before narrowing her eyes and chasing her through the waves. She caught up after a while, picking her up out of the water bridal style while walking a little further out, a shit eating grin on her face.  
 

"Lexa, no," Clarke had her hands clutched around her neck, knowing full well what she was planning. "No no no no no, Lexa no! Lex--"

   
Her laughing protests fell on deaf ears as she was thrown out of Lexa’s arms and into the ocean. Surfacing, Clarke scowled at her girlfriend. “Arsehole," she huffed. Lexa just laughed. Clarke splashed water at her in protest, she splashed back and so began the water fight. Soon enough Clarke's friend found them, Harper, Monroe, Jasper and Monty. They immediately joined sides of the fight, Lexa, Jasper and Monty verses Clarke, Monroe and Harper. They fought and played, splashing and jumping and laughing in the waves.

   
When they exited the water they all looked like drowned rats but with smiles so big it threaten to split their faces open. They all collapsed into their towels, Miller still sitting on his towel and another, Raven, sitting on her towel. The two had been watching their belongings while they swam. Clarke took the chance to introduce Lexa properly to everyone before grabbing a beer from the esky and sitting down on her towel.

   
For the rest of the afternoon, the group talked and laughed and drank. They swapped stories and presents and swam some more. The sun was beginning to set as people started to say their goodbyes, Jasper and Monty the first to leave, followed by Raven. Miller sat on his towel with Lexa and Clarke, who were looking out into the waves, where Harper and Monroe were chasing each other in the shallows. Lexa smiled as she watched Monroe catch up with Harper, wrapping her hands around her waist and pressing a kiss to Harper's cheek. She felt Clarke move beside her and when she looked over, Clarke had her phone up with the camera open. She smiled at the picture before closing her phone again; in the morning she'd send it to the girls. Once her phone was down, she sighed and leaned into Lexa, who tightened her grip around her waist.  
 

"Have to say this was definitely one of the best Christmases ever," Lexa smiled. Clarke looked up at her a grin on her face.

   
"I told you you'd enjoy yourself,"

   
"I love you," Lexa kissed Clarke on the side of the head.

   
"I love you too," Clarke kissed her back on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Clarkes shirt:  
> https://img0.etsystatic.com/006/0/6707805/il_570xN.387372810_aiw3.jpg
> 
> Lexas shirt:  
> https://img0.etsystatic.com/036/0/8439163/il_570xN.526486334_omzq.jpg
> 
> Six White Boomers by Bucko and Champs  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdVwKHSBO5Q
> 
>  
> 
> feed your local starving writer! all she needs is one (1) comment/kudos to survive! donate now in the comments section below or at @deadsetttt on tumblr


End file.
